Magic Love
by zon-chan
Summary: /After the poison chalice and gates of Avalon episodes/ Maybe it's not so crazy (Merthur) -ONE SHOT- /Disclaimer- I don't own anything/


I watched as Merlin gulped before taking a drink from the poisned chalice. A few moments later Merlin was fine. "Not poisned." He said. I sighed. When everyone started to go back to their seats Merlin started to touch his neck. "Father." I whispered. The king looked back at Merlin just in time to see him fall to the ground. I ran to Merlin while everyone else pulled out their sword. "Merlin!" I shouted, pulling him into my arms. Gauis rushed over and felted his thorat. "Help me left him up." Gauis said. I quickly lifted Merlin up and we ran to Gauis chambers.

"Will he be alright?" Gwen asked Guais when Merlin was layed down on a bed. "If I can find the type of poison that Merlin had I can find the remdey." Guais said. "Gwen go get the chalice." I said turning to her. "Here sire." Gwen said handing me the chalice. Guais studied the chalice and took something from the top. As he started looking through the books Merlin started the look paler than he already was. Gwen quickly got a cloth and a bucket full of water and started wiping the sweat from Merlin's head.

"Ah!" Guais exclamied after a few moments. "What is it?" I asked. "The poison is a flower called The Mortaeus flower that grows underground of the root of the Mortaeus tree. In the forests of balor. If I can get that flower I can make a remedy from it's leaves." Guais said reading from the book. "I'll get the leaves."I said turning around walking out. "But sire you can't it's too dangoues!"Guais exclamied. "Well I can't stand by and watch Merlin die!" I shouted. "I'm going to get the leaves how much time do I have before he, you know." Guais sighed, "Five days to the max sire before the poison does kill him." I nodded and walked out the door.

"No, no I can't let you go and risk your life just for a servent!" The king exclamied. "But father he saved my life. I can't back down and wtach as he dies!" I arugered. "I don't care what hes' done It's his own fault for doing what he did." Father yelled. "He saved my life!" There was a monmet of silence. "Your not going and thats fanile." I glared at him and walked out of the room.

"I packed you a bag with food, water and a blanket." Gwenivere said handing me a small bag. "Thank you, I'll try to get back as soon as possible." I told her. "Do you have the map that Guais gave you?" I nodded. "Be careful." "I will." Gwen smiled and I rode my horse out of camelot.

I looked at the map and spotted a cave. Climbing down from my horse I also spotted a women sitting on a rock crying. I walked up to her. "Are you alright?" I asked. She jumped and started to cry. "What happend? Who did this to you?" I asked her looking at her wownds. "My master did this I escaped." She repiled, her eyes widen as she looked up. There was a huge lizard thing I grabed my sword and ran into battle not wanting any harm coming to the fargile women.

The huge lizard pounded it's fist onto the ground and I swugged the sword to cut the lizards arm. The lizard cried out and swugged it's tail at me making me fall back into a tree. The lizard started coming over and I got up and ran towards it. I sliced the lizards cheek and slided the sword into the lizards neck.

"Why are you out here? Are you looking for something?" The women asked. "A flower called Mortaeus." I replied cleaning my sword. "I know where that is it's grown in a cave not far from here. I could take you to it. If you like." I sheled my sword. "Yes, thank you."

After a few hours of walking we stood out of a cave. "Here it is." She said walking into the enternce. I followed her taking a torch she gave me. "There." She pointed to the other side of the cave. There was a yellow flower. "You stay here and don't move." I said stepping toward to edge to grab the flower. Before I could the ledge fell making me jump to the other side. The women luaghed, "What are you doing?"I yelled.

"Believe me Arthur Pendragon, your not to die by my hands. However lets see if you can get passed those."She said pointing further from the spot I was on. I saw spiders and they didn't look friendly. "Goodbye Arthur."She said laughing. She walked out of the cave leaving everything dark. I gripped harder onto the wall trying to see through the darkness. Then I saw something yellow. I climbed up a bit higher and saw the flower. At the same time in the corner of my eye I saw the spiders going up to me faster.

I grabbed my sword and sliced one in half. Then even more spiders came. I sighed and tried to get a better grip on the wall. Then all of the sudden I saw a blue orb thing it flew up and I saw the way out. I started climbing up and I lefted the cage. _Is this magic? This is good right?_

As soon as I got back to Cameolot the gaurds took me to the cells. "Wait what are you doing? Let me go!" I shouted as I was being dragged. "Sorry sire but the king ordered you to be locked up till furthur notice." A gaurd said. I sighed and allowed to be dragged. By nightfall my father came. "Arthur. Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes." He sighed, "Thank the gods! Do you know how munch I've been worried about you? You couldv'e died!" The king said. I nodded my head.

"I know but I had to save Merlin." "Why! Why would you save that peasent!" He shouted. "Because you saved my life!" I yelled. "Look whatever you want me to do I'll do it I just need to get the flower to Merlin so he won't die."I said. "Your not to leave this cell untill you have come to your senes." The king said backing away from the cell and leaving. "No!" I screamed. "You can't do this!" I kicked the bars of the cell and slupped down to the ground.

"I'm here to bring the prince's food." A voice said. The cells opened and Gwenivere appeared with a plate of food. I gave her a look before placing the flower on the plate and saying loudly, "I cannot eat this disgusting thing." Gwenivere smiled and walked away from the cell. I sighed and could only hope that Merlin will be alright.

"Your free to go just make sure that this never happens again. Do you understand?" The king said as I stand in the throne room. "Yes father I promise that this will never happen." The king nodded.

When we got back to my chammbers I saw Merlin in a corner reparing a boot. My face broke out into a grin. "Are you sure that your well to be doing this?" Merlin looked up and smiled. "Well since your pratiness doesn't know anything about mending I have to do." I chuckled. "Well you do a horrible job." Merlin grins, "Well at least I try you prat." We laugh. **I think I love Merlin.**

 _I think I've known for awhile about my feelings to Arthur. Prince Arthur. That I'm in love with him. I don't know when it happend but I do know that we can't be together. Arthur has to be married to a noble not a servent. Not much as a worlock._

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he entered his chammbers. I looked up from the floor and saw Arthur fumming. "What happened now? Someone beat in a challenge?" I teased. "Well since your feeling funny today poilsh my armor, sharpen my sword, and muck out the stables." I sighed.

In was late into the night when the warning bells rang. I immeadly got out of bed dressed and went to find Arthur. They were in the throne room where a girl and man stood in the middle. They were dressed as nobles and both had staffs. "We were attacked in the forest. Your knights helped us." The man said. "Well I'm sorry for that, but now your here safe and sound. Your welcome to stay as long as you wish." The king said with a smile. They bowed.

"This is Merlin." Arthur said the following day. He placed his hand on my back gently pushing me toward the girl and man. "If you need anything he'll get it done for you." Arthur said. "We are greatful." The man said. Arthur nodded, "Indeed well I got things to do Merlin?" I nodded towards the guest and walked out with Arthur.

"So who are they?" I asked as we walked back towards Arthur's chammbers. Arthur sighed, "You really don't listen to anythig do you Merlin?" "Well it was in the middle of the night I was half asleep." Arthur snorted. "Well yes we are were but everyone else listened." "So your not going to tell me who they are?" I asked. Arthur rolled his eyes. "The girl's name is Sofia and the man is her father." He said stepping in his chammbers. "Oh." I said closing the door behind us.

"Merlin your late again." Arthur said sitting on his chair looking over papers. "Sorry I slept in and Gauis had me doing stuff." I said as I quickly picked up Arthur's clothes laying on the floor. Arthur sighed, "Merlin, can you do something for me?" I was taken back. "Are you really asking?" I said. "I think I'm in love with Sofia." Arthur said. I dropped his clothes. I gulped my heart chleched. "Really?" I asked re-picking up Arthur's clothes.

"Yea she's wonderful." I sighed, "You can't be with her Arthur your father won't allow it." I said. "So? We'll just have to change his mind." Arthur said. "We?" Arthur nodded. "Help me get some time alone with Sofia." I sighed, "Fine but if I get killed I'm coming back to hunt you." I said walking out the door.

"Are you Arthur's manservant?" A voice asked. I looked back and saw the king standing with a worried face. I gluped. "Yes your highness." I said bowing. "Do you know where he is? He was due on potrol today but never came." The king said. "I must have forgot to tell him. Arthur is out hunting. My apoligies." I said bowing again. The king sighed, "Goodness! I thought something bad happened to him." He exclaimed. I smiled.

I walked back to my chammbers covered in rotten food. When I closed the door Gauis stood there with a grin on his face. I sighed and began washing. "So what did you do this time?" Gauis asked doing something. "I forgot to tell Arthur about a potrol and Uther put me in the stocks." I said getting tomato out of my hair. "Uther?" I nodded.

"Where was Arthur?" Gauis asked. "He went out with Sofia somewhere." I said. "Sofia?" I nodded. "Merlin I don't think thats safe." I stopped rinsing my hair and looked at Gauis. "Why not? Did you hear something?" I asked pushing the bucket away. Gauis nodded and sat down. "Morgana had a dream that Sofia will kill Arthur." Gauis said. "Morgana? Will it come true?" I asked. "I fear that Morgana is a Seer." I frowned. "A type of magic?" Gauis nodded.

"Morgana has magic? The kings ward?" Gauis nodded. "Does Morgana know?" I asked. "No she just thinks it's just bad dreams." Gauis said. I nodded. "I have to get back to Arthur he must be back by now." I said getting up. "And Merlin." Gauis said when I had a hand on the door. "Don't tell anyone about Morgana." I nodded and set after Arthur.

I walked in to Arthur's chammbers but he wasn't there. I sighed as I closed the door.

"What!" Uther yelled as Arthur declared his 'love' for sofia. I gulped. This wasn't going to be good. "You can not love her! Gaurds take him to his chammbers!" Uther yelled. The gaurds dragged Arthur out and I followed them. I nodded to the gaurds as I entered Arthur's chammbers.

It was late at night before someone came in. "Arthur?" A voice called. I quickly hid. "Sofia!" Arthur said running to her. "Are you ok? My father didn't do anything to hurt you did he?" Arthur asked. Sofia shooked her head. "No I'm fine but look. They would never let us be together. They're going to tear us apart!" Sofia cried. Arthur hugged her rubbing her back. "What if we elope? If we elope then no one can take us away from each other!" Sofia said smiling. My eyes widen.

Arthur hestinded, "I can't I have a-" Sofias' eyes falshed red as did Arthurs' before Arthur said, "Of course my sweetie." Sofia smirked and then left.

The next day it was hard to find Arthur. "Arthur!" I yelled running up to him. "Where are you going?" I asked. Arthur had on armor and was with Sofia and her father heading to the woods. "We are eloping." Arthur said. "Cover for me." Sofia smirked while her father glared at me. "Wait you can't-" I was cut off when Sofia's father hit me with lighting from his staff. I hit my head on a tree and everything went black.

My eyes flew opened. I groaned as I got up and rubbed my head. _'Arthur!'_ I ran towards the forest trying to find where they could've gone. I got to a lake where I saw Sofia and her father with Arthur. I hid and listened to what they were saying. "Father I can't go without you" Sofia said. "You have my child. Your ment to." Sofia nodded her head dragging Arthur behind her going into the lake.

I quickly looked around for any weapon and saw Sofia's staff laying on the floor. _'Whats the spell?'_ I ran out my hiding spot and stood behind Sofia's father. " **Swilte, gold beorþ**!" Her father disappeared in tiny bits. "Father!" Sofia yelled as she started to run out of the water. I raised the staff towards her, " **Acwele!** " She followed her father.

 **I still love Arthur.**

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he entered his chammbers. I looked up from the boot I was poilshing and saw that Arthur's face was pale. I raised an eyebrow. "Whats wrong with you?" I asked. Arthur shooked his head. "I've had acepted my feelings." Arthur said sitting down next to me. "What feelings?" I asked puzzled. "Also I have acepted that your are not evil and not all magic is bad." Arthur continuted. I frozed. "You-uh-what?" I stampered. "I know about your magic Merlin. I saw before I before closed my eyes." Arthur said. I gulped, "What are you going to do?" I asked.

Arthur sighed, "Nothing, when I'm king I shall bring magic back to this land. Sometimes I do believe that my fathers' laws are unjustify." Arthur said. I nodded, "You not mad at me?" I asked. "I can't be mad at you Merlin." Arthur said placing his hand on my cheek. My eyes widen, "What are-" Arthur placed his lips on mine. _'Arthur is kissing me'_

"My feelings towards you Merlin." Arthur said. " **I love you**." I smiled and kissed Arthur back. _**'I love you too prat.'**_

 _ **They lived happily ever after, Till death do us parts.**_


End file.
